1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet mounting hardware and more particularly pertains to a new toilet mounting assembly for securely and easily mounting a toilet to a structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet mounting hardware is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,890 to Dismore et al. describes a toilet bowl seating assembly having common nuts and bolts for clamping together a closet flange, centering funnel, sealing ring, and toilet seat. Another type of toilet mounting hardware is U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,836 to Izzi, Sr. disclosing an offset flange for connecting a toilet bowl to and an unaligned drainpipe. U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,780 to McEwen discloses a connector flange having various slots and holes to permit use of-standard nuts and bolts to attach to a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. 3,319,268 to Blumenkranz teaches another connector for attachment to between a drainpipe and a toilet using standard nuts and bolts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,823 to Isaacs discloses a unitary plastic cap, nut and washer combination particularly for attachment to a standard bolt for securing a toilet. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,413 to McMurray shows an ornamental appearance for a moisture diverting drainpipe for a toilet pipe.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for an improved toilet mounting assembly for securely and easily mounting a toilet to a structure.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a sealing ring securable to a structure and having either integral threaded rods extending from a main body portion of the sealing ring or threaded rods easily and securely attached to the sealing ring using a tongue and groove. Alternately, the sealing ring may include threaded apertures for receiving specially structured bolts to secure the toilet to the sealing ring.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet mounting assembly that is rust resistant to facilitate later disengagement of the toilet.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new toilet mounting assembly that promotes secure connection of the toilet while reducing the possibility of damaging the toilet due to over tightening of standard hardware nuts and bolts.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.